The present invention relates to a throttle for a motor driven hammer mechanism. More particularly the invention relates to a throttle which allows a simple control of the rotational speed of the motor during collaring.
In prior art motor driven hammer mechanisms one has used a lever connected with one of the handles for controlling the rotational speed of the motor. This solution works well during drilling when one works with full motor speed. During collaring, when one works with reduced speed, the prior art throttle is uncomfortable because the lever should be partly pressed down at the same time as the drilling machine should be guided relative to the surface to be worked on.